


Death and Rebirth

by Elizayutani



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amestris, F/M, Future Amestris, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek goes to track down his sister's killers, it leads him to the heart of a city of new found peace, controlled by dark and evil force that has been behind everything. but will he let his revenge make him lose the one he loves? <br/>Modern-FMA/TeenWolf Crossover AU </p><p>10,484 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the Future-Fma/Teen Wolf Crossover   
> It is the longest work I have done.   
> As usual, Feedback is always cherished and I love to hear things that I can do to make it better, nicely of course XP   
> -I may extend or add a sequel if it does well, which I hope it does XD -

Death and Rebirth  
"Stiles, What is it?" Derek muttered to Stiles, hinting a bit of annoyance in his response.   
"Derek, Is all this really necessary? I mean yeah Cora is dead, and I feel you when I say it hurts but all you know is that the Alpha Pack was working with these guys and you just go after them, how do you it wasn't the Alpha Pack? I think they would be the most pissed for revenge since you tore them open" Stiles replied giving his usual skepticism of the Alpha's plans, secretly wishing this time out of the others Derek would take his advice and just go home.   
"These guys led the Alpha pack to us, to me, they wanted something from me, and when they failed this group took matters into their own hands, I know the Alpha's Scent, and that wasn't it, Trust me, I remember that scent" Derek paused, then replied. Stiles was making sense, but it wasn't going to stop him. Derek then sighed as the virtual female voice came over the train's intercom. "Welcome one and all to Amestris, we hope you enjoy your stay here and respect the authority figures" She said in a very cheery voice. The city looked as the textbooks said it did, keeping the Capitol building in the direct center of the massive city, like an octagon, strangely it appeared different than the pictures, more or less as it had torn down several aisles of towers and skyscrapers to make Suburbs and forests that ate up "Slices" of the city, Also several sections appeared renovated. The rails came to a screeching stop as the train had reached the station and the duo grabbed their bags and departed. The Station itself looked like it was rebuilt. "I'm going to get the car" Derek told Stiles as he walked off the train to get to the main desk.   
Stiles moved the bags off and took this time to check his phone for any messages from Scott, who he had texted Derek's whereabouts so he could join in too. Though truthfully, as much as he enjoyed helping Derek, he was far more interested in pursuing Derek and finally get his answer that had been eluding him all these years. After so many close calls you'd think he would finally say it to him? Either way, hopefully this time will be the moment that Stiles had been dying for.   
Meanwhile, Derek was getting the details on the vehicle he had requested per their visit, He handed the woman the PassID and the ticket for the vehicle. She glanced down and stopped for a moment before looking back at him. "Mister Hale" She said in a troubled tone. "It appears as though you got this pass during the last regime" She noted.   
"What?" He replied in a inquisitive tone. The last time he was here was immediately following the fire that scarred him for life, and nearly took his sister. He ran away to the city to try and get away from everything, but couldn't handle the new setting of constant war and destruction and just returned home, or what was the shell of home. "Sir, the Grummar administration has been gone for the last two years, it was replaced by the Armstrong administration and has since made many changes, one of which is the new PassID, I will just go fetch you a new one" She informed him as she made her way to the machine. She looked out of place, hell, all the workers did. The last time he was here they all wore nazi like coats of blue and silver, however, their new uniforms were just dress like tunics, a blue patrol hat and a lack of pants with military boots.   
Her desk was neat and filed, he skimmed over the upside down papers, all having the same dragon-like symbol, except for one that was slightly out of place. Derek quickly checked and looked up and saw that she was too busy inputting information into the computer and clearly being new to using it as she swore under her breath repeatedly to notice him and he moved the papers on top to see it, it had a single black eye with three lashes, it's retina contained a letter C stylized into the pupil. He thought to himself how out of place the little anomaly was until he had a flashback to Cora's death. Her body lying limp in the cool blood and rain, her throat slashed with eyes forever frozen in a state of shock, her blood painting the walls, most specifically one spot in particular, it was the same eye, less detailed though. He heard Cora being to say hale repeatedly until he snapped back to reality and saw the woman back by her desk. "Mr. Hale, your new PassID is ready and your car will be parked in lot 207, I made sure it was exactly to your specifications" She said with a smile then noticing her desk. "Oh crap, I left my desk a wreck! sorry about that!" She laughed.   
Coming out of his day-mare, He quickly took the PassID and thanked her, turning around to find Stiles leaning against the bags lost in his phone. "Come on, I got everything worked out, let's go" He said as Stiles got up from his semi-relaxed position and stretched, yawning and causing a scene in the lobby before moving down the car hallway. Derek would've gave him the head to wheel maneuver, but there was no wheel, then again he could just let stiles drive, But then they'd be lost for hours since Stiles and Derek had terrible direction teamwork skills.   
The car lot was just a big parking garage with more tiles and fancy lights, also, they seemed to have kept it cleaner than any other parking garage seen back home. The whole place was painted in Beige and marble, funny since the city really didn't have a lot to impress to begin with. There, in Lot 207, A Black muscle car sat in the space, Stiles looked over with a stern look to Derek, who gave a slight smirk back at the sidekick as they got in. The Vehicle was a lot lower than Derek's Camaro, and the interior really a little too cramped with all the extra engine room, plus their bags. The car made a loud roar and it made its way out of the garage. the City looked a lot different than in his previous visit close up. It appeared in better shape, more modernized and under control. Also a lot more businesses were here, odd since originally this place was considered an omen for business, and not even the fast food places would even consider this place. The citizens looked in better shape and many streets were changed due to the renovations. Hopefully Derek could still find the people he made connections with before.   
The Black car sped down several alleyways and intersections before arriving at what looked like an Inn. The building was left untouched, on the outside at least and Derek quickly pulled to a park and told Stiles to stay put. As he went inside, Stiles kept to himself, Wondering if this is going to be how it will be all during this trip and he shouldn't have come, or, on an off chance this may be Derek's way of making a romantic vacation. Stiles smiled to himself imagining that, though it wasn't like his fantasy would like, it was still Derek though, and that is all that mattered.   
Elsewhere, The duo was being watched from a distance, a masked agent wearing the Amestris blue reported in on her communicator. "Command, this is Falcon" She said.   
"Yes Falcon, this is Command, Report"   
"I have spotted the big bad wolf and he's not alone, Relay message to Commandant Schneider immediately"   
"Will do, what is the status of the follower?"   
"Unsure if he is one too, No data could be recovered on him, Big bad paid in cash is my guess, Please Advise"   
"True, we couldn't pull up any names, just keep your distance and remain vigilant" Command said with no response. "Falcon? Falcon?" They repeated to no avail until a voice rang over the channel.   
"This is Falcon, sorry I thought I saw something, copy that!" The voice said in an unfamiliar tone.   
"Falcon, are you alright? You went silent"  
"Oh I just had to adjust my communicator" They replied. The real Falcon was on the side of the road bleeding out from a metallic arrow in her neck. A girl in a green coat had picked up the communicator and some extra equipment. "I'll be continuing the pursuit command" She said.   
"Alright, Good luck Falcon, Command out" They finished before the she looked over and saw Derek reach into the car and help move the bags in. "what are you up to Hale?" She murmured to herself before disappearing into the shadows.   
The Room they had gotten was fairly big, upon Stiles expected questioning, it turned out that the owner was the same person who took Derek in during his visit, acting in place of his mother during that time, she still owned the place and managed to survive the recent boom of corporations and inflation. The only problem was there was only one bed, more like an advantage in Stiles mind, he threw himself on it and looked at Derek with seduction. "So, what are we gonna do now?" He said slowly unbuckling his jeans. "Well, first off, I'm going to go after some leads the Innkeeper had for me" He said to a now frowning Stiles. "I'll be back later" He said changing into some more Amestris style clothing and making his way to the door.   
"And what am I supposed to do till then?!" Stiles said showing his frustration.   
"Stay here, go around town, You are the one who wanted to come here" Derek said as he walked out the door leaving a severely sexually frustrated Stiles with no shirt, open jeans and his briefs clearly showing his excitement that almost was. "AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?" Stiles yelled motioning his hands to his crotch area. He then noticed Derek left a bag of his clothes in the room. He sat there for a moment. "Sure, why the hell not?" He said to himself picking up Derek's shirt and sliding his right hand down beneath his red and white briefs.   
Derek followed the Keeper's advice and went down to the bar with the giant serpent made of neon that tried to continuously consume itself. "The slinking serpent?" Derek thought to himself as he went into bustling bar, not bad for a Tuesday afternoon. He took and seat as the bartender approached him, looking completely uninterested in his work place. "Welcome to the -sigh- Ssslinking sserpent" He said feeling embarrassed to even utter the words. "What will be your sin today?" He continued while cleaning a glass. "I'll take the Virtue of Truth" Derek answered following the Keeper's earlier instructions. The waiter was startled. "But the truth..." The Waiter added.   
"Is in the eye of the beholder" Derek finished, The waiter quickly bowed.   
"Please, go through the back, it will be the fourth door on the left" He said pushing a button right under the counter as Derek made his way to the back hallway, it was done completely in wood and green. He arrived at the fourth door and went in, there was a group of men who looked to be rebels, they were holding a meeting before noticing Derek. The leader sticking out wearing a bomber jacket with round glasses and blonde hair with the mustache, looked British. "Welcome Sir, how did you find this place?" the main leader asked him. "I wanted to know what is really going on here, simple as that" He replied protecting the identity of his informant.   
"Well, you've come to the right place young man" He continued. "Since it is relevant, and you do look like someone who pays attention to the news, have you heard of the whole werewolf business west of here?"   
"Yeah, something about a pack of vicious werewolves running around"   
"Yes, well, We had discovered recently that the wolves were hired by a known faction here to capture some other werewolf named Hale"   
"Who?" Derek asked, being his usual emotionless self.   
"Well, it is no big secret around here that things had changed since Armstrong and it's policies took control, however" He said walking to the board of pictures and thread. "It seems that this group are also behind the takeover. " He noted showing a picture of the very eye Derek had seen earlier at the station.   
"What is that? I've seen it before on one of the office papers"   
"That, my friend, is the mark of, The Consortium as they call themselves, these sneaky bastards have a hand in mega-corporations worldwide, but have recently been placing themselves in Amestris's government, If you wanted the truth, here it is" He finished as Derek tried to comprehend the connection between them and the Alpha pack.   
"Then why the werewolves?" He asked showing his confusion.   
"Now there is a hard question, and the answer is, we don't know, I can tell you who it went through, but the chain goes all the way to the head of the Organization, otherwise known as Elsa Von Schneider, and our information stops there."   
Derek had real determination now. "who did it go through?" he asked sternly.   
"Look, I admire your willingness to hunt down this group, but you can't do it alone"   
"You'd be surprised"   
"Very well, 2nd Central Officer Mcdougnah, She lives up at Central Command, Good luck getting in though, it's heavily defended" The leader finished.   
"Thanks, I'll look into it" Derek finished making his way out of the makeshift war room as the leader walked out after him. "Boy! wait!" He shouted as Derek turned to him. "What is your name sir?" He asked pushing his glasses up.   
"Hale" He answered walking away leaving the man in surprise as one of his subordinates came over to him and began shaking him. "Captain Ash! what is it? who was he?" The man asked . Captain Ash regained his composure and simply said. "A very dangerous beast Lad"   
\---------------------------------------------   
Stepping off the platform, Scott took a look around and noticed one of the Police in their coats watching him get off the train. "You know you should really try building a road bridge next cause those trains get cramped" He said to the officer, who grunted and looked away. Scott continued over to the desk where the same blonde woman was working, she turned to him and smiled. "Welcome to Amestris! How may I help you?"   
"Yes I am here visiting on vacation" He said showing an ID. She looked at it and noticed it's recent location, Beacon Hills. "Well, Beacon Hills...What brings you here?" She said with a smile signaling the officers to look over her way. "I am visiting a friend"   
"Oh, wonderful, well" She said while stamping his pass and handing it to him. "Enjoy your stay" She said softly as he began to walk out the main hallway which became barricaded my officers. "Uh, did I win a contest?" He said as the group pulled out small arms and weapons, realizing he would be worse off elsewhere, he gave in and they took him to the squad car. He managed to text Stiles what had happened, right before they took the device away and put it in the glove compartment.   
Stiles' phone was vibrating like crazy, before Scott was unable to send messages. However, Stiles was busy in a submissive and sexual yoga-like pose, reading a book titled, Ishvalian Karma Sutra for the most beautiful and passionate sex. He was on his back in nothing but those same briefs, his body elegantly copying the image in the book, flipping through the pages, only sticking to ones referring to rear penetration, energy, and all that jazz the book was talking about. I wasn't a bad day's read and it was getting late out. Stiles was waiting for Derek to get back, if anything it would finally force the question on him, or at the very least give Stiles some techniques for the future.   
Stiles moved into an upside down position when Derek came in, Stiles put on his seductive face again and tilted his head to Derek. "Heyyyy, where you been?" Stiles continued with his sexual assault, slowly getting up out of the bed. "Places, I got some information and need to head up to their Headquarters" he said quickly changing into something easier to move in when he turned around and met an almost naked, going-for-broke Stiles face to face. "Come on, They don't even know you're here, why don't you relax for a bit, make an actually good plan?" Stiles added placing his puppy-paw like hands on Derek's chest and began to grip the black v-neck and pull it towards him. Derek was motionless, breathing steadily as Stiles drew ever closer to him. Stiles kept his head right next to Derek's left ear and whispered softly. "I learned some new things I was hoping we could try, just the two of us" Derek's heart beat began to speed up and he could barely contain himself, he wanted to take Stiles for his own, show him why he's the alpha and make Stiles his.   
Though he tried to control his sexual desire and continue focusing on finding this illusive woman, when he came to he found himself locking lips with Stiles on the bed, those red briefs now down beneath his kneecaps. Derek began to undo his own pants, giving himself away to the insatiable lust he had for the sheriff's son, Stiles on the other hand was in ecstasy, it was just how he wanted it to be, Derek was pushing into Stiles like he had regressed these feeling all this time. He was ready for what was about to come next, all he remembered from Danny's words of wisdom on the matter, right as Stiles prepared for the moment of truth a loud knocking came from the door, bringing out a side of anger Derek had never seen in Stiles before. "WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK?!" He yelled as the knocking continued. "Open up, Amestris Military, we're on a search!" a masculine voice cried out from behind the door. Derek quickly re-dressed himself and leaned over to Stiles. "I wasn't here, if they come after you, get to the station, take the car" he whispered putting the keys in Stiles hands as he quickly bolted silently out the back window.   
Stiles for a few seconds had a look of sadness until the knocking got louder. "OPEN UP!" The voice demanded. Stiles turned to the door and screamed. "FUCK OFF!" as the door was kicked down and he jumped back grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his exposed manhood. An officer flew through the door and hit the wall while loud grunting and small gunshots were heard outside. Two figures rolled in, both practically faceless with a chemical gasmask covering their appearance. They were neck in neck until the one in a coat curb-kicked the other in the face, evoking a loud feminine pain wail as the loser fell limp. The scared boy pulled his red briefs up as the figure approached him. "Where's Scott?" It said in a muffled voice.   
"Uh, I have no clue, weren't you supposed to mean Derek?" He said puzzled.   
"He was here, DO NOT TES-WAIT" It said looking around, taking off the mask revealing a familiar face, Allison. "phew, it's hard to breathe in that thing, now, He didn't follow you here?" She continued in a shocked tone.   
"Well he was supposed to be here" Stiles said checking his phone and seeing all of the emergency text messages "Oh, apparently he is in jail now" He continued with a look of embarrassment.   
"What? Why didn't you do something?!" She screamed with rage.   
"Excuse me if I was pre-occupied!" He answered standing up and throwing off the sheets, realizing he was still in his underwear. "Stiles, uh, was Derek here?" She asked shocked looking down.   
"uh.. yeah" He replied getting his clothes together and picking up a new pair of briefs and headed to the bathroom. "Excuse me while I go change" Allison stood and waited before knocking on the door.   
"Stiles, please, I can figure you started getting it up, but this is no time to wrestle the purple storm trooper" She noted twirling her mask, Leaving Stiles silent and coming out within seconds with a pouted look on his face. "Oh you can complain about your Sexual frustration later, now let's go" She said putting on the mask and walking outside while he followed. "Uh, so what's the plan?" He asked her as he got into the black car. Allison looked at him with a stern face. "Really?" She said getting a look from Stiles.   
"Just get in" He said, the duo speeding off leaving the officers locked and tied up in the room.   
\-----------------------   
Meanwhile, in the police station, Scott was sitting around in the icy metallic interrogation room when a female officer walked in. "Good afternoon Mr. McCall, I understand you are from Beacon Hills" She said in a calm tone, opening a file. "Yes I am, what does that have to do with anything?" He said giving her an honest look of uniformed innocence.   
"Are you aware of the recent, hm, how do I put this, Halfwolves in that area?"   
"You mean Werewolves"   
"Yes, of course, anyway, we have our sources telling us that there were some headed our way"   
"uh-huh"   
"Now, I'm sure you've heard all the weird things about strange Gates, Homonucleus, odd parental figures and other wacky things coming from our fair nation, but we do take Werewolves rather seriously as they have had an actual body count and can spread anywhere"   
"So where is this going?"   
"Well, Since your pass says you are directly and recently coming from Beacon Hills, we need to do a small test just to ensure you aren't one of those people"   
"Well wouldn't I know?" He said becoming worried.   
"Maybe, or maybe not, I mean no one has truly studied it inside and out" She said as she pulled out from under the desk, a strange two-pronged metal fork. "It's designed to only hark on a wolves' ears" She continued whilst Scott's facial expression dropped like a rock. She hit it once against the table, sending an unbearable screeching sound through his ears, much more powerful than the Wolf buffers used by Allison. He screamed and wailed, holding his ears tight as She quickly activated the intercom button. "Hurry! We got a Lunar Biter over here!" She screamed as the soldiers piled into the room and began to subdue the slowly turning Scott. He roared in their faces and scratched up a couple of uniforms. When they finally got him ripped out of the station and to an armored car, Allison and Stiles had pulled up around the corner, only being able to slightly glimpse at him attempting to shove and push his way out of the mob until they got him into the car, taking off and driving away. Thinking quickly, Allison threw a pile of clothing out of her bag at Stiles. "Wear this! It'll get you in anywhere in the city" She said giving him a card and grabbing his clothes and ripping them off "What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles shouted while the car rocked back and forth like a sex scene. "Trying to keep you safe!" Allison shouted back as she finished getting him into the outfit and shoving him out of the car. "Good luck and stay in touch!" She yelled out to him. "Where are you going?" He asked.   
"To get my man" She replied racing off after the car. "Now go after yours!!!" She screamed before the roar of the engine blocked her out. Stiles got up and realized he was wearing the same short dress uniform of the welcome center officer, It barely went past his nuts. "THIS IS A GIRL'S OUTFIT!!!!!" Stiles exploded before regaining his composure and began walking to the center of the City.   
\----------------------------   
It was about ten at night when Derek got over the wall to Central Command, he found himself an open window to creep into, The offices were gigantic and each office room had at least two stories of space. He eventually found his way into the executive offices, It was strange, not a single security guard was around, normally he would be worried, but usually unless there's an explosion, in Beacon hills it came naturally that no one cared about buildings. When he entered he saw at the end of the dark hallway a light coming from inside one of the offices, it was the one Ash spoke of. upon approaching the door, he peaked in to see a woman sitting inside with blonde hair up in a bun. She was typing away at the computer, and periodically looking back at her massive stack of papers. He was about to walk in when she knocked over her novelty. "Shit, there went my Schmault-tec bobble head" She said to herself as she picked it back up and resumed her work. He hid back and checked to see if anyone would come to check on her, No one.   
After a moment of waiting he walked into her office. "Hello, I believe you can help me find something" He said to her. Rather than a normal response of startled-ness she simply kept typing. "I'm guessing you are asking about the lower levels" She said in a monotone voice. And right as he was about to answer she cut him off. "The door you want is behind the lower office floor, the locked code is PART" never once glancing away from her reports and files. "Uh, Thanks" Derek said slowly walking out of the room and following her directions. He found the door and entered the code, it beeped silently and the door unlocked, heading down a long set of stairs he found himself entering a red and black cathedral-styled lair. Quickly evading swat-like guards in the same colors, sporting the same eye symbol. Derek kept going deeper into the occult center, hearing what could be a meeting plan, slowly creeping over to a large castle window overlooking a main atrium. Inside sat a number of people in suits at a long, black, reflective conference table, and at the head sat a girl, blonde hair, school academy outfit, but most of all, a gasmask on her face. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's review shall we" She said in a childish voice.   
"Yes mam" One man said hesitantly. "The Alpha pack has failed to bring Derek Hale to our facilities as originally planned"   
"mhm?"   
"uh, yes, but however, in the event in which Consortium Agent Stokes killed Cora Hale and left the message he should be in our grasp anytime so-ACK" He said before one of the masked guards held his throat tight from behind him, sending the meeting into a tense fear.   
"Now, Assistant Morley, Tell me where Banner has gone horribly awry" Maintaining her creepy voice and calm tone.   
"uh, right, He has failed to state our anchor for reeling Derek into our clutches, or rather, your glorious possession" Morley said with fear.   
"Indeed, you see, before, we could use Cora as an example, however, Deucalion did not deliver and she was re-united with him, so, following the direct course of action, she became the newest pawn in bringing him to us, but what would make him stay with us you ask?"   
"Uh, his Uncle?" One random man said before being shot, limping over in his chair.   
"No, Stiles, his mate" She said as the rest of the poor fools nodded and smiled to save their lives. "you see, I know Derek's cold structure, I know of his behavior, it was too easy to recognize that in truth, he could never let Stiles come to harm, He loved the human innocence Stiles carried with him, and so. "She said pulling a chair over with the back facing to Derek's view. "I give you our bait" She finished as the room erupting into clapping, the guard letting go of the man's neck just before he passed out. Derek couldn't believe that this child was the reason everything had occurred the way it did, and now Stiles is on the chopping block. He was going to wait and see where they take him. The clapping stopped, and she stood up from her seat. "Derek, wasn't the wiser" She said as he tried to comprehend that sentence when a loud occurred and he hit the ground unconscious.   
Upon coming to, Derek saw the girl before him, his arms bound tightly by cuffs that made a sonic noise that kept him from using his Alpha strength and held by robot-like minions. "Well Mr. Hale, you really fell into that one didn't you?" She said mockingly, spinning around the chair and revealing the same bobble-head from earlier with arms on the arm-rests to look tied up. On the Bobble-head it said. "Tsk. Tsk. Walked right into another trap. Exactly how stupid are you?"   
Derek grunted at the facade and the insult she left for him. "Now, Derek, we're not that mean, we wouldn't kill your precious mate" She said tauntingly.   
"He's not my mate" He growled back at her.   
"Oh" She said putting a hand in front of her as if she's shocked. "Well, then I guess we'll just kill him then" She finished laughing as Derek roared and tried to break free of the guards, almost breaking the cuffs and ready to tear her throat apart when he was hit with a large surge of electricity and finally fell to the floor. "My my, I think he was lying to us gents, I think we're going to have to teach him nobody fucks with us"   
\----------------   
Stiles' trek across Central City was an embarrassing one. He was wearing his regulars shoes, which didn't match with the Royal blue of his uniform, wow, he really was thinking fashionable now. He got about halfway there when he ran into a mall center that was opened in the south eastern section of the city. It was full of soldiers and security walking around as escorts as Olivier Armstrong walked out of the main atrium, it was for a movie premier. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind that gusted through each of the skyscrapers and buildings, creating a wind tunnel-like effect and she had ice blue eyes that cut through steel. She was getting into her personal Limo when he remembered hearing something about the Armstrong administration being in control. "She must be going to the Central Command!" He thought to himself as he pulled down his hat and tried slipping into the crowd of security and follow them back there. It worked for about all of fifteen seconds until he was pulled into the main aisle by Olivier herself. "Young man, why are you hiding in the crowd?" She said with her stern voice, Stiles was so fucked now, out in the middle of everyone and all the cameras, he tried to raise his voice to the highest he could get it as a nervous reaction, it didn't help that it was on TV and that his father might see it. "I, I don't know what you're talking about" He said squeaky.   
"Child, we live in a new age, it is quite alright to dress as you please to show people you love our beautiful nation, that is why I am in charge of this administration!" She shouted to the whole crowd, who stared between both her and Stiles and started clapping. "Be proud that you are comfortable wearing such tight clothing and in wearing our glorious colors, not very many women can do that to begin with" She continued looking slightly downward and noticing the shortness of the uniform. "Though it needs to be a bit longer, do please come with me" She finished as Stiles nodded politely and followed her, too far gone in embarrassment to say otherwise or to object. He hobbled over to the car and got in, being able to actually feel the heat of everyone's stares as he tried to configure his way into the old black limo without giving everyone a crotch shot. Olivier got in shortly after and it moved away from the center with crowds clapping as if nothing happened.   
\------------------------   
Meanwhile, as Derek was now incapacitated and Stiles was caught in what could be the hornet's nest, Allison was in a deadlocked vehicular fight with both the armored car and the cop cars around it. In truth it was bumper cars with a side of terrible aim. It seemed the police were terrible at shooting, nearly every few inches of the car had a hole in it, yet not a single shot hit the tires, nor the driver. The next step in their amazing plan was to drive ahead and stop her. The blocky police car sped up and bridged the gap between the armored car and the muscle car. The driver looked at his passenger and smiled as he put on the brakes and tried to take out her car. However, the metal screeched as the police car continued moving, Allison's car had muscle alright, enough strength to keep moving after them. His buddy turned around and tried shooting her from there, Allison ducked her as one lucky bullet struck the center of the seat, missing her by a few centimeters. She lost them as the road turned shaprly, performing a pit maneuver in the process and sending them spiraling into the row of apartments, ramping off the stairs and going into the second floor.   
Scott himself was trying everything possible to rip his way out of the steel rectangle. there wasn't one spot that was clean of deep scratches on its surface. The Driver's had trouble from all the shoving from left to right in controlling the car. Giving Allison enough time to catch up, As she tried to get up close to it the car shoved left and spun out knocking down several light posts and random street objects until it flipped and skidded to a stop, right in front of a long bridge to a closed off section of the city. The muscle car pulled up on the side of the road and Allison exited the vehicle, running over to the flipped vehicle and picking open the lock. Scott was lying on his back, looking up at her. "So, I guess this means we're even?"He said with a sarcastic tone.   
"Uh, no, we're not even close Scott" She replied helping him up.   
"I totally saved you back from Jackson!"   
"Yeah but then I saved you from that whole Mrs. Blake incident" She said with a smirk, walking off to the car.   
"Where's Derek and Stiles?" Scott asked getting back on track.   
"Red and big are headed to the building, and we're going to go help them" Starting the car as he got in.   
"Wait" Scott shouted. "I need my stuff" He remembered.   
"Yes because your stuff means more to you than your best friend and his boyfriend slash your biter"   
"Point taken" He admitted hitting the back seat as the car fishtailed and headed north to the military headquarters. 

\-----  
Stiles was in a moment of relief, unable to breath properly at the fact that it turned out so well, instead of becoming his worst nightmare. He quickly regained his composure and looked at the woman across from him. "Uh, Thank you for back there" He said shyly, quickly sending a text to Allison and sneakily stuffing the phone back into his button pocket.   
"No Child" She replied. "I should be the one thanking you for being a symbol of enthusiasm in our great nation" She finished holding her sword as if it were some kind of staff. "But I must ask you, are you from here?" Stiles fell short of his breath again, trying to figure out a way to lie and not give away his possible ties to Derek. "Uh, no" He said quickly. Olivier looked into his eyes and got close to him, almost an inch away when she pulled back. "You are from the Hills region, I can recognize that paleness anywhere" She stated sitting back in her seat. Stiles instantly dumped a gallon of sweat but eventually gave up. "Yes, Yes I am Beacon Hills" He confirmed, Sighing in his response.   
"There is nothing wrong with that, but why are you here? aren't your people accepting over there of your kind?"   
Stiles felt his throat gulp. "My Kind? I'm not a werewolf" He said trying to dodge the bullet.   
"Oh I know that, Werewolves have stranger heartbeats, now be honest with me, why are you here?" She asked again as Stiles fell quiet. Olivier took her sword and stabbed it into the side of the car where the drinks were stored. "Woah, Woah! Don't kill me!" He shouted terrified of his doom.   
"No, my apologies, there was a microphone bug in there, That's also why I can't have the police ride with me, Now please" She answered, he sighed once again, considering that if anything does go wrong Derek, Allison, and Scott could always save him, he cleared his throat and began speaking. "I am here because my...Friend Derek is trying to find who killed his sister" he said, her eyes widening as she turned to her driver.   
"Stop the car here!" She ordered as he came to a stop on the side of the street. "Derek Hale, isn't it?" She asked him.   
"Yes, it is" He answered, feeling guilty.   
"I know who did it"   
"Who? was it you guys and now you're going to kill me?" He said using his sarcasm to keep what strength he had left.   
"No, are you aware of a group known as the Consortium?"   
"No"   
"Well, They are a secret organization that has planted itself in this city, sadly, I believed their lies when they promised us a safe new country, I did not realize that most of the Amestris military would be replaced by their mercenaries and they would use this city as their center of sin" She told him. Stiles was lost for words. "but everyone seems happy" He replied trying to cheer her up, Olivier looked down.   
"Every so often, the mercenaries will take people under the Headquarters to their labs, there they test things that would normally be outlawed"   
"Then why not band the people against it?"   
"It's not that simple, They have certain, Arrangements, made in case I or any of my officials try to intervene, They would do as much killing as they could to both them and my people It was them who had sent those Alpha wolves after your friends"   
"Why?"   
"They wanted Derek, That I do not know, but when he resisted them and defeated them, They decided to bring Derek in by his one instinct"   
"Revenge"   
"Exactly, I had hoped he would not have fell for their bait, but it seems my hopes were not enough" Olivier finished tapping the Driver's shoulder so the car would resume it's course.   
"Wait, Derek is going to the central Command right now, If we can get there we can"   
"You will have to, I regretfully have to keep Von Schneider under the suspicion I am still helping her"   
"Well, uh aren't you by not helping Me and Derek?"   
"In a way yes, but fooling her will make it easier for me to try and rescue you if you need it, you will need this" She continued as the car went up the massive hill to the immensely large structure, giving him a small black card with a red eye on it and her picture. "It will get you into the lower levels, but be careful, it's down hallway B and there will be an elevator" She finished whilst the car came to a halt at the front door.   
"aren't you afraid of getting killed if they see me with this?" he said getting out of the car, oblivious to his outfit, running as Olivier motioned him to just go and slowly walked into the building, looking up at the gigantic banner hung from the top of the building. 

"It's a nice night to die anyway" She said as another car spun into the lot, She turned to face it, it was black and filled with holes. Out stepped Allison and Scott. "Halt!" Olivier shouted, pulling her sword up and taking a defensive stance, Scott quickly deployed his fangs and claws and jumped at her before Allison could stop him. She managed to deflect him only using her sword, not even being moved from her stance. "Who are you?"   
"We're looking for our friend Stiles, he texted me saying he was with you" Allison shouted, Scott stopping and looking at her angrily.   
"That was his name?" She said, bringing her sword back into its "Staff" position. "He went inside, I gave him my keycard hallway B" She noted as Allison sighed in relief.   
"Alright, maybe the two met up" Allison said aloud noticing Scott's face give a grimace.   
"See? Perfectly-What's wrong child?" Olivier inquired.   
"Derek's out" He said infecting Allison and Olivier with the same expression, then both taking off inside the building.   
\----------------------   
Stiles found his way into the hallways and managed to find Hallway B after going around looking for it. He reached the door and used the keycard. It opened the door and inside, unlike Derek's entrance, an elevator was waiting on the other side completely set apart from the rest of the architecture, he walked over and pushed the button for the elevator. As it opened, he was greeted by the same girl who got Derek. "Evening Stiles" She said as a he felt a piercing stab in his chest, unable to speak he looked down and saw she had a dart gun, as he faded out falling to the floor. She bent down to look at him. "Wow, you are a pretty boy" She said turning to one of the guards. "Lock down the building, I sense we have excess coming, and ensure Ms. Armstrong is rewarded for her indirect help" she ordered as he nodded and the doors closed.   
\--------   
Allison and Scott raced to the same hallway and found the door, it had been re-locked. Olivier caught up with them. "Here, I have the password" She said typing it in on the keypad as a red x appeared on screen. "Well, this could be a problem" She said as Scott approached the door.   
"Not for long" Scott said as he attempted to pry apart the steel door, it wouldn't budge and as it began to bend a loud metallic sound swept through the building. through the crack they could see two blast shields cut them off. "I was thinking they would do that, or else I would've done it for you" She said cracking her knuckle . "Well where now?" Scott yelled.   
"there is a maintenance tunnel this way, move!" Olivier shouted back, running down the hallway with the duo in tow. When they finally reached it, it was a rusty red metal door. Olivier pushed it open and they walked in, it was all concrete, a gigantic hole going straight down lit up by industrial lights, a small safe caged ladder stood on the edge. "Here, it will take us straight down" She said as Allison looked over the edge. "How far down is this going to be?" She asked.   
"Best not to think about it" Olivier answered going down the ladder, Scott was about to go next when, Allison stopped him. "No way, This ladder I get to see your ass" She said going down, followed by a slightly bummed Scott.   
"Honestly boy, her ass doesn't have that much to look at to begin with" Olivier noted.   
\------------------------   
The girl sat in her chair, plotting to herself when one of her minions approached her.   
"Miss Schneider, We have footage, the three intruders you sensed have disappeared, we believe they may be using an older entrance to the lair.   
"I wouldn't put it past Olivier, have security on high alert, but do not distract Derek from finding the super special gift I left for him, the meat will be fresh, I assure you" She said as he bowed and walked off. She was actually worried, This was something she was not prepared for. She gripped the armchair of her seat as the leather tore on her finger nails. Slowly scraping, for the first time, she felt fear.   
"Oh, and my lady, I am to inform you, it is a full moon tonight, though you won't see it from down here of course" He said finally leaving the atrium as she increased the amount of pressure she put on the chair, ripping into the core of the chair itself. She was only thirteen, a child incapable of being able of combat, her powers stripped from her, the only reason she moved control from home was because of her psycho-kinesis, it was the only during this time of the year when it would be completely zapped and leave her in a severely paranoid state.   
She looked to the giant red eye on the wall. Remembering the night she took everything, the dinner table, the soldiers, the poison, all perfectly planned. Yet, over the last year she fell, who would let a child rule such a cold organization? Only one with something dark up her sleeve, she needed Derek's blood, she needed to build her army of Alphas, the Alpha pack was good, but completely unorganized, unable to be massed produced, She had her so much of the Beacon Hills Alpha, she knew she would need to enact her plans soon, just so she had something to hide behind, besides her paid, weak minions when things like this happened, when the first day of summer rolled in, She was all talk at physical attacks, which at her age were weak seeing as she could just break them with her mind.   
\------------------------ 

Derek awoke once again, however he woke to find himself laying freely in a catacomb, clearly she got what she wanted and must've dumped him here. There was little light and puddles of water everywhere. He managed to get up with minor scrapes and bruises. Not a problem since they stupidly removed the cuffs, however, as he slipped into his wolf senses he smelled blood, and a familiar scent. "No" Derek uttered as he tracked it to the source, there, under light, was Stiles on a concrete altar of sorts, bleeding out of his stomach, stripped once again of everything, he had one big slash across his abdomen. "Stiles!" Derek screamed getting over to Stiles, who was still breathing , but heavily, turning to Derek and smiling. "I was hoping I could see you again, I'd look at what they did to me, but I'd probably pass out on you, and I don't want to go without seeing you" He said coughing. Derek held Stiles upright, he was cold, his heartbeat was fading.   
"S-Stiles, you are going to be alright, I'll get you home" He said in broken speech, tears filling his eyes. Stiles wiped Derek's cheek with his right hand. "My home, is you" Stiles uttered grasping Derek's face.   
"I can't lose you Stiles, I shouldn't have left you there, I never should've let you come to begin with, if I hadn't gone after these stupid people, this is my fault" He let out, showing a fully crying face.   
"It's not your fault Derek, I just wish I could've said I love you before now, I guess I was too afraid with everything that happened with the virgins, heather, and Cora" Stiles replied, breathing heavier with each sentence. Derek held Stiles tight, kissing his head then his lips softly, thinking to himself what he could do when the scent of blood once again became prominent in the air. He looked at Stiles' neck and thought for a second. "Stiles" He said softly.   
"What?" Stiles answered calmly with his eyes closed.   
"I can help you, I want to, I need you here with me"   
"And I don't want to leave you, I would do anything to stay here with you" Stiles replied moving his hand onto Derek's chest and gripping it. Derek sighed and realized what he'd have to do.   
"Stiles, just breathe, and whatever happens, know that, I love you" Derek said quietly as his fangs deployed and he gripped Stiles tightly, only bringing a mild grunt from him unlike the usual scream of pain since he was losing all feeling in his body. Almost immediately his eyes began to glow yellow and he screamed, which slowly turning to a roar as his skin began to heal itself within a few minutes of the bite. His hand ran down Derek's back and began to leave bloody claw marks across his tattoo. As Stiles began to breathe more deeply but repetitively, Derek backed away finally taking his fangs out of Stiles neck. Stiles clenched his rapidly sharpening teeth and bent forward, raising his head to the ceiling and letting out a massive roar of fury that everyone in the entire underground lair and above heard. The guards jumped, the scientists twitched, and in the tunnel, the three in the tunnel stopped for a second. Allison looking down. "Was that Derek?" She asked.   
"No" Scott said with a straight look on his face. "But he's the reason for it" He added as they went faster down the ladder. "Could you speed it up?" Scott yelled to Olivier.   
"As you wish" She said as she began sliding down the ladder. The two were shocked how fast she went, Scott looked at Allison. "Don't even think I'm up for that Scott McCall" She said with a mean look as they continued on their way faster to meet up with Olivier, who stood at the bottom, leaning in the concrete wall, checking herself out in her sword's reflection.   
Though the person who heard it the loudest was Schneider, who used it to signify he had lost Stiles, bringing her some peace of mind. "Bring the me the alpha! I'm guessing it's time to bring him up here and take what we need" She yelled to her guards who took off to the catacombs. There, they found Derek, covered in blood, kneeling on the floor, the guards went over and picked him up, not even looking for Stiles' corpse. They dragged him into the labs and set him down on a surgical restraint chair. He was moved without fuss, almost too easily. The head scientist got on the intercom. "Mam, the Alpha is constrained, the corpse was not recovered" She said as a smile was formed under her mask.   
"I must've broken him" She said to herself, her sanity and peace of mind returning.   
At that same moment, Allison and Scott finally reached the bottom, Allison had to sit and take a breather as Scott was acting as if he did nothing at all. "Took you long enough" Olivier said to the pair. Scott looked around and saw that the entrance was blocked off. "How the hell are we supposed to get through this?" He yelled. Olivier walked over to the wall and felt it, pulling back her right and punching through the wall, right into the lair's hallway. "Like that" She said wielding her sword and walking over to the main hallway as Scott stood their stupefied. An alarm rang through the hallway as guards came running in. "It's ass kicking time kids!" She screamed running in to fight the guards as Allison ran by Scott deploying her retractable tonfa. Scott shook his head and joined the fight.   
"Mam! security breach on level 2!" A voice screamed over the intercom, breaking the small peace Schneider had left. She rose up and pulled out her phone calling the lab. "Begin the procedure now!" She screamed as the Scientist yelled. "We're on it! We're getting blood syringe ready now!"   
Schneider heard the continuous sounds of gunshots and explosions, and a growl and roar here and there, all the way on the other side of the compound. However, one growl was louder than the others, almost like it was right behind her. She turned around to find a boy standing there, with dried blood on his belly, she began to back away from her chair as he came around from behind it, slowly approaching her. "What the fuck?! I killed you! I heard Derek Roar from your death!" She screamed in anger and frustration. He raised his head to reveal his eyes to her, they glowed brightly. "I roared from my birth" he said in a serious tone. "GUARDS! SOMEONE!" She screamed. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!!!!" She continued, noticing off to the side, two corpses piled up on one another. leaking a pool of blood that seeped into the stone-brick floor. "They are a little busy, and you're next" He said with a smile, revealing his own fangs. "No, No get away from me! GET AWAY!" She screamed falling backwards and landing on her mask and shattering it. It fell off her face, She crawled forward and stood up, turning to face him, with a cynical look on her face as she began laughing. He looked at her with an angered but startled face, Almost as if her entire personality broke when she lost he mask. She was all of a sudden in his face as she tackled him to the floor, landing punch after punch and keeping her insanity flowing.  
Meanwhile, The scientists turned to extract the blood from Derek when they saw him lounging sideways on the table. "Hello" He said with a smile as the team screamed. Leading the three person team to their location, though it was more like one, as Olivier killed more than Scott and Allison combined. Their corpses lined the floor. "It is easier when you kill them before they can shoot children" She said as the two were covered in blood and tired out. "how " Allison said worn down by the fifteen to thrity minutes of relentless fighting and shooting. "I bet it's those steroids, there is no other way she's that strong, I saw her get shot!" Scott said back as Olivier looked at them." Come on Kiddies, you can have tired sex later" she said kicking down the door to the lab room.   
"Mam! They just broke in, please, send help immediate-" The scientist screamed as the phone broke as she used it as a beating tool on Stiles, he managed to place a foot on her chest and push her into the wall. She hit the ground and stopped moving. He got up and began walking to the door. As it was kicked open, he blocked it and jumped back as through the smoke a team of swat-like soldiers stood on the other side with rifles pointed at him. "Freeze!" He screamed as stiles prepared himself feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, he strained himself too much. "Now you are done" He said evilly as a pole went into the side of his head, right through his helmet. He collapsed to the floor as Olivier came walking in from around the corner. "Oh hello there!" She said walking in and noticing Schneider on the ground, she turned to him with a surprised look. "Wow, I've never seen a perfectly kicked eleven year old ass before" She said as Stiles looked over and began to think about what she said. "That was pretty ballsy, and I just killed thirty-nine men and women" She said as he looked at her with a confused expression. "Just saying she had it coming" She finished as Derek and the others walked in.   
"Stiles!" Allison said opening her arms to hug him before noticing Derek walking behind her and turning around to hug Scott. "uh, Scott I'm so happy he's alright" Allison said in a broken tone as a crack sound was heard. "and there went me the leg I broke kicking in that guy's face" Scott held her and smiled as he looked over to Derek and nodding his head towards Stiles, in disbelief that he actually bit him. Derek ignored the gestures and looked back at Stiles, smiling as he came closer to him, when all of them heard a mass of steps and boots running their way, they all prepared to fight, with the exception of Olivier as right around the corner a girl in a blue military jacket came over with multiple soldiers in tow. "Miss Armstrong, I'm sorry, we were worried you were in trouble and you told us to wait up there but we got antsy" She said as the whole hallway and Atrium filled with Soldiers, two of which picked up the unconscious ruler, cuffed her and took her over to the elevator.   
"Quite alright, as you can see everything was handled by me" Olivier replied as the others stared at her. "With little bits of help" She added.   
"Wait! are you telling me these guys were there the whole time?!" Scott said with an eye twitching.   
"Why yes, They would've slowed us down, besides, who needs an army with me around?" She answered as Scott stood and Allison dropped to the floor. "Oh my, do take her up to the medical wing" Olivier told the Officer, who helped the soldiers pick up Allison and take her away with Scott in tow. Derek ran his hand through Stiles hair, looking into his eyes as they turned back into their hazel color. Stiles sharing the same stare with Derek's, they slowly and tenderly shared a kiss between each other. A moment that Stiles had waited so long for, only interrupted when Olivier cut herself in. "I hate to ruin kissing time, but you do realize you are both naked and your face is not the only excited thing here, by about 7 inches" She whispered as Stiles' face turned red and he pulled himself closer to Derek to hide it from prying eyes As some of the female soldiers giggled to themselves. "Could I get a towel or something?" He said embarrassingly.   
\--------------------   
It was sunrise above ground, the guards who were spared the merciless killing were put into cells with their scientist buddies, completely surrendering after losing their leader and watching the pseudo puppet tear their colleagues apart. Stiles and Derek sat in the main lobby, it's lights all on and filled with police checking the location. Stiles sat with Derek, wearing the clothes he got stripped of back from the car, his shirt had a number of holes in it. He looked over to a whistling Allison then back to Derek, holding hands as loud screaming startled everyone. It was Schneider, sealed in a canister that was leaking what seemed to be frost. "YOU BITCH! You haven't seen the last of me, It's fucking freezing in here!" She cursed banging on the thick icy glass. "Yeah, yeah, Dr. X, keep screaming" the woman pushing the canister remarked.   
"Stiles" asked Scott.   
"Yeah?" He replied.   
"So you're a wolf now?"   
"Yeah" Stiles answered holding Derek's hand, trying to hide his smile.   
"I guess I won't be giving it to you then-Ow!" Scott said as Allison smacked him upside the head. "right, right, but I wouldn't because of Allison's no biting rule" He concluded while grunting.   
"Alright Kids, now that we have all this wrapped up on the internal department, I guess I will need to explain what all occurred to the public" Olivier chimed in flipping through a folder, her eyes widening as she read over it. "Derek, I need to see you personally if you aren't busy of course" Noting as Derek nodded and followed her down a hallway.   
"What is it?" Derek asked scratching his shoulder where he had some light bruises.   
"This, is what's it" She answered handing him the folder, He was reading it over carefully, it mention Stiles by name numerous times. "I did not get this from Schneider's office, It was circulating around the staff" She added as he couldn't bring himself to believe what he read. It had everything about Stiles, and what appeared to be a phase list of the entire course of events that had occurred since the Alpha pack appeared in town, Everyone's names and actions were listed. Heather, Boyd, and even Mrs. Blake were listed in horrific detail, their actions, their behavior, even set phrases were logged and planned out.   
"So, they weren't after me this whole time?!"   
"In a manner of speaking, no, they used that to send Schneider on a wild goose chase, using everything to make evident that your blood could mass produce werewolves to protect her during her dark period"   
"That's ridiculous"   
"It's a thirteen year old child whose abilities are in a state of incapacitation, she'll believe anything with enough bullshit evidence"   
"Then why not use the Alpha Pack?"   
"Fake evidence can be scarily specific Derek, and it wouldn't have brought you and Stiles to her, or them rather"   
"But why to capture Stiles? For what? He wasn't a wolf to begin with!" He yelled at her, unable to comprehend the documents.   
"Derek!" She shouted grabbing his shoulders. "They wanted to replace Schneider WITH Stiles!" Derek was lost for words. "All of this was just there plan to get rid of her, These bastards are more cunning than you, me, or even Schneider could've ever imagined!" Her face showed terror, and for the first time since the civil war, worry.   
"Why Stiles?" He said in a broken tone.   
"That I don't know, all I know is right there, If it is alright with you, I would like to keep in contact with you, share what we can find out" She suggested as Derek sighed and walked back towards Stiles. "Derek, I know your type, don't think you can't trust someone on the outside" She said as he stopped walking away and faced her.   
"Don't make me regret it" He said turning away and exiting the hallway to meet back up with Stiles, who smiled at him. Derek returned the expression, his face hiding the growing confusion.


End file.
